A Life Changing Moment
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: On the eve of the announcement of the champions, Harry finds out stunning news that might finally allow him to have the childhood that he deserves with a loving parent. Based on Harry Potter Up For Adoption Competition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognize in the Harry Potter series.

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter One **

Fourteen year old Harry Potter's name was just be drawn from the Goblet of Fire. This means that he is now the fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In a back room just off of the Great Hall, there was a great commotion.

"Harry, did you enter your name or have an older student do it for you?" asks Dumbledore stun himself on how this could have happen.

Harry states passionately "No since I never wanted to be in this stupid tournament aways. As I don't need anymore fame then I already have or adventure in my life"

Within seconds an owl appears in the room, dropping an envelope into Harry's hands.

Dumbledore looks at the symbol on the envelope and recognizes the letter must have came from Gringotts. So the man nods knowing that it would be safe to open.

Harry opens the package to reveal three different letters in a pile, so he quickly and carefully opens the first letter that reads:

_Mr Harry J. Potter, _

_ Your parents Lord James C. Potter and Lady Lily M. Potter nee Evans have left these two letters in our possession until your seventeenth birthday or when you are recognize as an adult by the law. _

_ Also your parents Last Will & Testament shall be read tomorrow at eleven in the morning in Conference Room A. _

_May Your Gold Flow, _

_Ranglock the Account Manager of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter. _

Harry hands the letter to Dumbledore to read while everyone sat at the table in the room.

"We shall arrange an escort to Gringotts tomorrow" says Dumbledore a few seconds later, when Harry was already opening one of the letters from his parents.

"Professor, is it possible for you to read the letters to us" asks Harry knowing that he could not do so without crying.

"Of course" says Dumbledore taking the letters from Harry's hands.

~ALCM~

Dumbledore opens the first letter only to recognize Lily's neat handwriting and with a clear voice starts to read:

_October 31st of 1981_

_My Dear Sweet Harry, _

_ If you are reading this letter I am no longer alive to tell you this in person. _

_ Both James and I have been keeping a family secret from everyone including your godfather but we know that you are old enough to know now. Our family secret is about you my dear Harry as you are not our biological son but our nephew. However, your true paternity James will reveal that to you in his letter. _

_ We are writing these letters as today since we change our secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew earlier this morning._

_With All My Love,_

_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans._

Everyone present was in shock but Dumbledore knew that Sirius could now receive a trial and Harry might not have to compete in the dangerous tasks of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

~ALCM~

AN: PLEASE REVIEW

= PART OF THE HARRY UP FOR ADOPTION COMPETITION!


	2. Chapter 2

** A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Two **

Dumbledore quickly writes a note to Amelia Bones to arrange a trial for Sirius and send it of with Fawkes.

After a few moments of silence, he carefully opens James letter and reads the contents out to everyone.

_Little Prongs, _

_ You have already heard from Lily that we are not your parents, so you are probably wondering who is actually your biological parents. Your mother was my little sister Elisabeth Rose Potter or Elisa and was a year younger then myself. _

_ Let me tell you about Elisa since you probably don't know anything about her. Elisa was born on May 20th of 1961 and later began a proud member of Ravenclaw at the age of eleven. In her third year she became the seeker for her house team and prefect as well head girl. _

_ Unknown to everyone expect a few close friends of hers, she started to date your father and married during her seventh year. I didn't know who Elisa husband was until I saw your birth certificate after she died moments after your birth. It was Elisa wish for you to be raise by Lily and myself as we could not have children but ever officially adopted you as we had to go into hiding to protect you. _

_ It is my greatest wish for you to be raise by your godfather Sirius Black. Also your real birth certificate is in the care of Gringotts. _

_Love Your Uncle, _

_James Charlus Potter _

"Do you have any ideas who my father is?" asks Harry quietly trying to take in what he was being told.

Dumbledore says "I don't think I have any idea" even if he thought he knew everything that happens in his school but then mentions "If James and Lily never formally adopted Harry it would not be his real name that he was borne with could possible disqualify him from the tournament"

When Fawkes return and hands the letter to Dumbledore to read.

"The trial will be set for tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning" says Dumbledore quickly before adding "Nobody shall repeat what has been learn until Harry is ready to reveal it everyone"

"Professor, I am able to tell Ron and Hermione" asks Harry knowing that he wants to confide in his best friends.

Before Harry could leave, Dumbledore hands the letters back to him.

~ALCM~

Harry runs to his common room to see both Ron and Hermione waiting his arrival in silence.

"Harry is everything alright?" asks Hermione noticing the state that Harry is in with tear stains on his face but sits in between her and Ron on the couch.

Harry instead quietly hands the letters for them to read.

Ron says comfortingly "I am so sorry but will Sirius get a trial" knowing that his godfather freedom could mean everything in his time of need.

"All of us is going to the trial tomorrow after breakfast and this news have to stay between us for now" says Harry before adding "I don't even know who my father is" sadly.

The three friends stay their in the common room falling asleep.

~ALCM~

When Minerva and Severus walks into his office to discus the matter of Harry being enter into the tournament to find Dumbledore sending off a letter.

"How could Potter pass the age line in place?" asks Severus while Minerva says at the same time "Does he have to compete in the tournament?"

Dumbledore looks at his colleagues and friends to say "There might be a way for Harry not to be a champion"

Minerva to her friend to ask "How is that possible?" knowing the complicated magic of the Goblet.

"Because Harry might truly not be Harry James Potter" states Dumbledore trying to avoid the question.

"How is that possible?" asks Severus knowing that Lily would never cheat on her husband.

Dumbledore says quietly "Harry is the son of Elisabeth Potter and her unknown husband as well Harry's name might not even be Harry" knowing that his might change Severus behaviour towards Harry as he is no longer the image of his enemy "However, we have evidence given by Lily's letter to give Sirius a trial"

"At least Harry will have an adult that might know the truth" says Minerva happy knowing that one of her favourite story was not a traitor or murderer.

Leaving both of them stun to learn the news, as Severus loses the only piece of Lily on earth.

~ALCM~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review.

Who do you think Harry's father is?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Three**

Bright and early the next morning, Harry wakes up to find himself still in the common room between Hermione and Ron. With that small gesture on that his friends made show him that they would always be there to get him through anything.

Seconds later, both Ron and Hermione where awake as well.

"We should get dress and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast" says Hermione knowing that they need to eat before Sirius trial to keep their strength for what will be a busy day.

Either Ron or Harry disagree with Hermione instructions, so they did as they where told.

~ALCM~

The golden trio arrives in the Great Hall for breakfast to find it nearly empty expect for a few early risers among the student body. However, they sat at the Gryffindor table filling there plates with French toast and bacon along with their choice of juice.

At about nine o'clock, they went to Dumbledore's office to receive their instructions as they are leaving the school grounds.

Once inside of the office, Dumbledore instructs them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Today as schedule is Sirius's trial; however, Fudge has change the time to nine-thirty to avoid the press that would certainly be present" says Dumbledore hoping that they understand his remarks.

Hermione asks knowingly "This means that we can't find out who Harry's father truly is and even if that is his true name" looking to her professor for answers.

"I prefer it this way" whispers Harry before speaking out "It might be better since Sirius would be by my side when I find out the truth"

Ron looks at his friends before asking Dumbledore "Professor, how are we getting to the Ministry?" knowing more about the ministry of magic better then Hermione or Harry.

Dumbledore says patiently "We shall use the floo network from my office and these individual portkeys will take you to Gringotts afterwards" handing them each a pendant of lion which was on a gold necklace "This shall be wore throughout the day and the activation phrase of the portkey will be: Lemon Drops. The portkey will take you to Ranglock office"

In this particular order of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and finally Dumbledore walk into the fireplace shouting out "Ministry Office of Amelia Bones"

~ALCM~

Within seconds, they where all standing in what appears to be a office decorated with comfortable leather chairs and walls of book shelves on one side of the room.

The Golden Trio did not recognize either women or the man awaiting their arrival.

Dumbledore takes it upon himself to introduce his students to the adults present "This is Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" gesturing towards an older woman with brown hair and blue eyes who has a serious expression on her face "This is Rufus Scrimgeour the Head of the Auror Office" recognizing him as the only unknown man in the room "Finally, this Nymphadora Tonks who is a first year auror" while they look at the young woman with bubblegum pink hair.

Amelia says professional "Auror Tonks and Auror Scrimegeour shall escort you three to the court room where the trial is being held and you might be called for questioning by the Wizengamot" with Dumbledore waiting by the door to escort her down to the chambers of the Wizengamot leaving behind the other five still in her office.

"You are require to wear these visitation badges during your time in the Ministry building today" states Scrimgeour wishing that he did not have to babysit these three teenagers handing them each a badge with their names and reason for the visit "Stay by our side no matter what"

With that the Golden Trio was trailing behind Scrimegour fast pace walk with Tonks will by their side.

~ALCM~

Minutes later they found themselves in seats in the visitor section of the Wizengamot chambers awaiting the trial to begin. When they saw Sirius escorted by two senior aurors of the Ministry with chains around his waist and hands bound together.

Dumbledore says "Welcome to this session of the Wizengamot. Today's agenda is the criminal trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Black" pausing for a moment then continuing to say "Madame Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Proxy of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Bones shall conduct the questioning of the prisoner"

Amelia walks calmly over to Sirius, she asks her auror "Where did you get this sealed vial of veritaserum from?"

"Randomly selected from the auror supply of veritaserum that several potion masters produced for our use" states this particular auror pouring it carefully down Sirius throat.

Seconds later, Amelia began her questioning period of Sirius to say "Please state your full name, your date of birth, and your parents names"

Sirius looks emotionless to answer "I am Sirius Orion Black born on December 1st of 1959 to Lord Orion Arcturus Black and Lady Walburga Bellatrix Black nee Black"

"Where you the secret keeper for Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans on the night of October 31st of 1981 or anytime before that and if you were not who was the secret keeper?" asks Amelia knowing that this question would clear Sirius of being a traitor to the boy-who-lived family.

"I was the Potter's secret keeper until October 30th of 1981when our friend Peter Pettigrew became their secret keeper" states Sirius carefully worded.

Amelia looks at Dumbledore before asking the next question "Where you responsible for the deaths of the twelve muggles on November 1st of 1981?"

"No" says Sirius before continuing to add "The person responsible was Peter Pettigrew who escape as a rat before aurors arrived and cut off this own finger framing me for the crime"

The mention of a rat was quietly ignore for the time being when Amelia then asks "How did you escape from Azkaban during the summer of 1993?"

"I escape using my animagus form of a big black dog and swam to shore" states Sirius knowing that he just admitted to being a illegal animagus.

That statement stun Amelia along many members of the Wizengamot and visitors section.

"List these known animagus like yourself who were not registered and their animal forms" asks Amelia knowing that the veritaserum will be wearing off in less then a minute.

"James Potter who was a stag and Peter Pettigrew who is a rat" states Sirius coming out of the effects of being under the veritaserum.

Dumbledore then says "All of those in favour of clearing Lord Black with all criminal charges previously charged with" all hands arose in favour of the judgement "All of those in favour of a guilty verdict on charges of escaping Azkaban and illegal animagus" all hands arose in judgement "All of those in favour of clearing those clearing those charges in relation to time spend in Azkaban already" everyone was in agreement.

"The ministry shall compensate Lord Black with 10,000 galleons per year spend in Azkaban" states Amelia in her official position as the Head of the Magical Enforcement while Dumbledore says "This concludes this session of the Wizengamot"

~ALCM~

Harry rushes to down the stairs to hug his godfather, while the others gather behind them. Godfather and godson stayed like that until Dumbledore informs them they must be getting to Gringotts for their appointment.

~ALCM~

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Four **

They land in a room that is not recognizable but they know that its somehow apart of Gringotts. This room they are in appear to a lounge room which was decorated in shade of red similar to that of a ruby, while the couches look like antique and expensive with a table in the middle of everything.

Dumbledore gestures for everyone to take a seat on either one of the couches while he personally claims the only chair in the lounge. Ron and Hermione sit beside each other knowing that Harry would want to sit beside Sirius. Then he starts to explain "We are currently in the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter's lounge room here at Gringotts. These rooms are use by the families of the Most Ancient & Noble Houses for their business with goblins" knowing that it was a tradition started centuries ago that continue to be use by the old ways.

"Professor, does Sirius know the truth behind Harry's parentage?" asks Hermione knowing that her friend would not want that brought up in front of the only father figure in his life.

Sirius decides to answer the question himself, so he simply states "I am the person beside James and Lily to know that Elisa was your birth mother but I do not know who your real father is" remembering the girl he thought as a sister.

~ALCM~

Seconds later, an older looking goblin dressed in an expensive business clothing enters into the room accompany by an younger goblin carrying a square box in his hands.

The older goblin announces "I am Ranglock the account manager for the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter" before gesturing towards the other goblin "This is Nanglock my apprentice" who was placing the square box on the table in the middle of the room.

Harry asks politely "May I ask what is in the box?" knowing that it possible contains this real birth certificate and his adopted parents' will.

"This box happens to be a safety deposit box for the Potter family. However, it now contains your original birth certificate Mr. Potter as well as Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans last will & testament" states Ranglock without a trace of greed in his voice as this is biggest client in his profile "However, this box can't be open without a drop of your blood on the lock which happens to be the Potter family crest"

Harry rises from the couch and carefully walks over to the box to only see his family's crest for the first time. His family crest of the griffin with ruby eyes is the Potter family crest.

While Nanglock walks over to the table to take the place in front of Harry to only hand him a ceremonial knife with the same family crest on the handle. This ceremonial knife is also goblin-made. Harry quickly and carefully pricks his thumb watching a drop of his blood land right on the crest.

Within seconds the box is open, Harry carefully removes a envelope on the top of the pile which had his name handwritten on it. Not knowing what that envelope contains he walks but over to the couch to sit down beside Sirius.

Ranglock states the obvious "That letter was written by Lady Elisabeth Potter" not giving away the content of the letter as order by the parties involved from his own spot on a goblin-made chair.

"I can't open it" says Harry as calmly as possible being as nervous as he is inside. Then he hands the letter over to Hermione to read.

Hermione carefully opens the envelope to find a folded letter inside. She clearly reads the letter of her best friend's birth mother.

_July 30th of 1980 _

_To my beloved son, _

_ You have already been told James and Lily that you are my son. I am writing you this letter during the last days of my pregnancy with you to try and explain why you never knew about me. The reason why James and Lily where going to raise you is because I knew that I would never have the chance to do so myself._

_ Months before my due date, my healer told me that I develop something called placental abruption. This condition causes the placenta to separate from the uterus, so I knew the chances of bleeding to death during childbirth was every high. It occur because of me being only eighteen when I got pregnant with you and nineteen when I give birth to you. _

_ You are probably why I took the chance with my own life to give you yours simply because you are living proof of your father and my love for each other. However, I another reason why I continue with my pregnancy is because your father died before knowing that I was pregnant. _

_ That is why I created a plan to give you to James and Lily in case I died in childbirth because I knew that it would be the best place for you even though I named my own set of godparents for you. _

_ Please remember that I will always love you and that I made the best decision to give you life. However, I also have left for you in my old vault my journals documenting my years at Hogwarts and my relationship with your father. _

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Elisabeth._

Harry knows that he needs to read those journals to know who Elisabeth actually was.

~ALCM~

Ranglock hands Harry another envelope from the box and places it in his hands to only say "These are your birth certificates before and after your adoption"

Harry reads the first birth certificate that clearly states:

_Harry James Potter_

_Born on July 31st of 1980 _

_Father: James Charlus Potter _

_Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans _

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Marlene Anne McKinnon_

Then he pulls out the second birth certificate that he sees his full name to only go into a state of shock and drops the piece of parchment to the ground. While Sirius tries to help his godfather out of the shock that he was in.

Hermione reaches to grab for Harry's real birth certificate to find out the truth. So she begins to read out her friend's real name . . . . .

~ALCM~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review.

- If I get at least four reviews I will update this story later today.


	5. Chapter 5

Both FlyingChrissy and Jessalynvix guess who Harry's father right.

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Five **

Hermione then read out loud in a shaken voice the information that send Harry into shock.

_Orion Regulus Potter-Black_

_Born on July 31st of 1980 _

_Father: Regulus Arcturus Black_

_Mother: Elisabeth Rose Black nee Potter _

_Godfather: Barty Matthew Crouch _

_Godmother: Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black_

"How in the world is Crouch and the Malfoy's mother are his godparents?" asks Ron questionably, while Hermione asks "Is Regulus related to you Sirius?" at the same time. Secretly knowing these are two of the questions that Harry has for the adults in the room.

Dumbledore knew that he could not answer either of the questions that his students had since he did not have the answers for a change.

"Regulus is my brother" says Sirius stun to find out the Regulus and Elisa's marriage actually kind of made him and James brothers in a legal sense as well.

Harry speaks out for the first time that the information was reveal to ask "If Sirius is really my uncle do I have to go back to the Dursleys'?"

"Harry you never have to return there" states Dumbledore happily before revealing "There will be a custody hearing to determine who you will live with later this week"

Sirius says trying to comfort Harry "You are not only my godson but my nephew as well meaning that I am truly is your next of kin" before answering Ron's question like this "Crouch was Regulus best friend while Narcissa was our cousin but she was also like a big sister to Elisa since she was a little girl"

Ranglock announces to those present "You shall return at one o'clock for the Last Will & Testaments of Lord & Lady Potter as well as Lord & Lady Black, since the others mention in the wills shall not arrive until that time" leaving with the lounge room with Nanglock on his heels.

Harry asks suddenly "Why do I look exactly like my dad . . . no my uncle with my aunt's eyes?" remembering what everyone told him about his appearance.

"It could be cause through a potion or a charm; however, at this time I am not truly sure as of yet" states Dumbledore before standing up in front of group "We shall travel to Golden Red for lunch" naming a restaurant located in muggle London.

Hermione asks "How is it possible for us to have lunch there on such short notice as it takes weeks to even get a reservation there?" remembering her own experience at the restaurant for her mother's birthday last year.

"The Potter family has been a partner in the restaurant since the very beginning" says Sirius remembering the times spend there.

~ALCM~

When they arrived in the private lounge of the Golden Red which was purely reserved for the use of the Potter family. This restaurant could be classified as for the upper class who is dressed up in expensive dresses or suits; however, it seem like lunch it is appropriate for causal clothing like they where wearing but most of the customers seem be wearing outfits appropriate for the business world.

They had a wonderful lunch that was on the house; however, during desert of their double chocolate cake the discussion turn to the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Professor, how are you going to prove that Harry does not have to compete?" asks Sirius referring to his nephew as Harry instead Orion.

Dumbledore replies happily "I need to provide proof through your birth certificate of your true name; however, that might not work as the judges could claim it as a fake" pauses for a moment before saying "You might have to go through a heritage test to confirm the truth of your name and parents"

"What is a heritage test?" asks Hermione wanting to learn about it as she never heard of it before.

Sirius answers that question "A heritage test reveals your true parentage and name but also any inheritance and abilities that you might have. As well as your true soul-mate" pauses for a moment for them to realize that Harry will know the woman that he is meant to be with for life "You must have two individuals willingly to perform the heritage test with you. However, these two chosen individuals can't be directly related to you but are seen as siblings and trust each other with their lives"

Ron and Hermione both say positively "Professor, we will perform the heritage test with Harry, so he does not have to compete in the tournament"

"I shall it with Ranglock for it to be done after the Wills are read this afternoon" states Dumbledore before they left for Gringotts.

~ALCM~

They arrived back to Gringotts's finally only to see Ranglock awaiting their arrival. The goblin says to them "I shall escort you to the lounge room of the Last Will & Testaments of Most Ancient & Noble Families" gesturing for them to follow his steps.

On the way there, Dumbledore asks "We need to perform a heritage test on Harry today?" knowing the time limit that they had.

"Does Mr. Potter have his second and third?" asks Ranglock impatiently but with greed at the cost of the heritage test to be performed.

Dumbledore says "Of course he does" knowing about Ron and Hermione decision to already to perform the heritage test as well.

~ALCM~

Seconds later, they enter into a different lounge room to see many people awaiting their arrival. Once they had taken their seats, Ranglock and another goblin enter the room.

Ranglock states "I am Ranglock the account manager of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter" gesturing towards the goblin to say "This is Eroki the account manager of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Black"

Eroki says "I shall past around a piece of paper to write your name down and if you are representing someone place their name as well"

A few minutes later, the paper finally arrived back into Eroki hands to carefully examine the names on the list.

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black (Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black)_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Christine Rochelle Lestrange (Rodolphus Evan Lestrange and Rabastan Tristan Lestrange) _

_Barty Christopher Crouch (Barty Matthew Crouch)_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Sirius Orion Black _

_Augusta Bridgette Longbottom nee McKinnon (Frank Neville Longbottom & Alice Mary Longbottom nee Grey) _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Minvera Anne McGongall _

_Harry James Potter/Orion Regulus Potter-Black_

~ALCM~

AN: Please review.

- Another four reviews I will update by tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but as this story was for a challenge I had to wait for the judging to be complete. However, that never occur as the challenge was pulled by the author. I hope that you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

**A Life Changing Moment**

**Chapter Six**

"We shall read the last will & testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans first" states Ranglock knowing that this will cause a interesting reaction among those individuals present who does not already know the truth surrounding the young Potter-Black.

Bringing out a legal document sealed with the Potter crest, Ranglock carefully opens it to reveal a parchment that begins to read out:

"We, Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, hereby recognize this as our Last Will & Testament upon our magic:

To Mr. Peter Thomas Pettigrew, we leave you with 5,000 galleons as our secret keeper. However, under the circumstance that you have betrayed us your share shall go to Mr. Remus John Lupin.

To Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, we leave you with a trust of 10,000 galleons to fund your potions experiment with Wolfsbane. Also as Lily's childhood friend I leave you with 5,000 galleons to spend as you see fit and to know that she forgave you for your past actions.

To Mr. Remus John Lupin, we leave you with 50,000 galleons and the Marauder Hideaway.

To Ms. Minerva Anne McGongall, we leave you with 1,000 galleons for your personal use and a trust of 10,000 galleons to provide the Gryffindor Qudditch team with new broomsticks.

To Lord Frank Neville Longbottom and Lady Alice Mary Longbottom nee Grey, we leave you our penthouse apartment in Rome, Italy as it happens to the place you dream of going to.

To Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we leave you with our stock in the muggle company that creates your favourite candy known as lemon drops and 20,000 galleons toward the war efforts or to Hogwarts School Fund for students that could not afford to attend Hogwarts.

To Lord Sirius Orion Black the Heir-Apparent to the Black family, we leave you with 5,000 galleons and Marauders' Den.

To Lord Orion Regulus Potter-Black the Heir-Apparent to the Potter and Black families, we leave you with the rest of our personal belonging and wealth. However, by the right of blood the family estate of the Noble & Ancient House of Potter.

Custody of Lord Orion Regulus Potter-Black shall fall to our chosen godparents for him or the godparents chosen by his biological parents"

Augusta asks "Who exactly is this Orion Potter-Black person?" wanting to know this parentage and why isn't Harry Potter named heir-apparent to the Potter family in the will of his parents. While at the same time Lucius asks "Who is this Potter-Black godparents?"

"Dowager Lady Longbottom, Lord Potter-Black is the boy known as Harry Potter. However, he recently learn that the late Lord and Lady Potter where not his true parents but his uncle and aunt as his biological parents our Lord Regulus Black and Lady Elisabeth Potter-Black" states Ranglock before saying "Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter-Black happens to be the late Lord Barty Crouch the Second and your wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy" leaving a stun audience in front of him.

~ALCM~

Eroki took to the place where Ranglock moments ago stood with the legal documents with the Black crest. The goblin explains "We are here today for the Last Will & Testament of Lord Regulus Arcturus Black and Lady Elisabeth Rose Potter-Black" as he opens the sealed legal document.

Eroki begins to read as written "We, Lord Regulus Arcturus Black and Lady Elisabeth Rose Potter-Black, hereby recognize this as our Last Will & Testament upon our magic:

To Lord Rodolphus Evan Lestrange and Lady Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, we leave you with the artwork that you so admire in our cottage in France along with 7,000 galleons to spend on yourselves.

To Lord Rabastan Tristan Lestrange, we leave you with our penthouse apartment in Italy which you loved every much and the promise to look out for your sister. However, we also leave you with 3,000 galleons in hopes of following your dreams.

To Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black, we leave you with our cottage in France in hopes that it brings happiness to your family.

To Lady Christine Rochelle Lestrange, we leave you with Elisabeth's designs and share in Sapphire-Silver Fashion House.

To Lord Barty Matthew Crouch, we leave you with 7,000 galleons in hopes of removing yourself from your father's shadow.

To Orion Regulus Potter-Black, we leave you with the rest of our personal belongings and wealth. Who shall remain in the care of Lord & Lady Potter after our deaths and then his godparents"

While both Ranglock and Eroki where forcing them to sign the transfer papers with blood quills in their silence of shock.

Ranglock says to everyone "Lord Potter-Black, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley shall follow me" leaving the room with the golden trio quickly following behind him.

~ALCM~

The golden trio follow Ranglock into the ceremonial chambers where the heritage test be performed. This ceremonial chamber was bear expect for three stations which include a table and a chair that would be found in a throne room. Upon closer look at one of the stations, they found a blank sheet of parchment on the table along with a goblin-made silver knife, small vital of purple liquid, and goblin-made potion mixing set.

Ranglock says patiently "Lord Potter-Black shall sit in the middle with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger on either side of him" waiting for them to follow his directions it seem that Ron was on Harry's left and Hermione on his right "You shall each pour the potion in the mixing bowl and cut your palm with the knife allowing blood to fall into the mixing bowl before stirring it seven times with your wand. Then finally, pouring the potion on the center of the bottom of the parchment"

Each of them follows the directions of Ranglock to the tee. Seconds, later there cuts are magical healed with the pouring the content of the mixing bowl onto the parchment slowly revealing their results.

~ALCM~

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the party Eroki states "Everyone expect for Lord Dumbledore and Lord Black are allowed to remain behind will the rest of you must depart from this room or have your inheritance return to their original family estate"

Within second, everyone had left the two men and a goblin behind in the lounge room awaiting the time where Eroki could accompany them to the ceremonial chambers.

~ALCM~

AN: Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

July 1st: HAPPY CANADA DAY! to all of my Canadian readers

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Seven **

When Dumbledore and Sirius arrive in the ceremonial chamber accompany by Eroki. The pair where present when the results of the heritage test are ready to be read. It was decided that they would be read in the following order: Hermione, Harry, and finally Ron.

Ranglock hands Ron ritual parchment belonging to Hermione for him to read out loud as tradition of the heritage test dictates.

Ron starts to read out the results of Hermione's heritage test in a nice and clear voice:

_Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger_

_Borne on September 19th of 1979_

_Father: Marcus Raymond Granger - muggle/squib_

_* Please note that he is consider to be a sixth generation squib*_

_Mother: Jennifer Heather Granger nee Gray - muggle_

_Inheritance _

_Family Estate of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Dagworth-Granger_

_Abilities _

_Limited Use of Photographic Memory _

_Animagus - Undetermined at this time_

_Affinity For_

_Transfiguration_

_Charms_

_Prodigy At_

_Ancient Runes_

_Masters In_

_Potions_

_SOULMATE_

_Fred Gideon Weasley _

_Borne on April 1st of 1978 _

_Father: Arthur William Weasley - Pureblood_

_Mother: Molly Renee Weasley nee Prewett - Pureblood_

"I can't believe that my soulmate is your joker of a brother" says Hermione quietly taking in the information that she just learn. Then she asks "What does the notation in accordance to my father mean?" without having knowledge on the issue.

Ranglock looks at Hermione before informing her "According to the old laws surrounding the Most Ancient & Noble Houses, if there is anyone to fill the the role of the Head of that House it shall remain on hold before becoming extinct. However, it is determined through seven generations squibs if the seventh generation still does not possess a individual capable of performing magic the family will become extinct. That shall include any family wealth being divided between Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic, while the first family that holds the position of the Most Noble House will be given the status of an Most Ancient & Noble House. It will go into affect with the birth of a eighth generation of squibs" taking a deep breath after his marathon speech to the teenagers in front of him.

"Accordance to the old laws, which Most Noble House would be upgraded to the Most Ancient & Noble status?" asks Ron wanting to know if they could use it against any Slytherin family.

Dumbledore answers Ron's question by saying "It would have been the Most Noble House of Parkinson" remembering the information from the last session of the Wizengamot.

Before Ranglock could pass Hermione the heritage test results of Harry. Hermione asks one final question "Does this mean I am still a muggle-born?" wanting to know the term of mudblood could be use against her anymore.

Ranglock replies coldly by saying "You would be consider as a half-blood with your status as the Head of Most Ancient & Noble House of Dagworth-Granger" handing Harry's results to her and then taking the parchment from Ron's hands.

Thus assuring that they move onto the next person for now.

~ALCM~

Hermione starts to read off Harry's results to see if there is any more revelations concerning her best friend:

_Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black_

_Borne on July 31st of 1980_

_Father: Regulus Arcturus Black - pureblood_

_Mother: Elisabeth Rose Black nee Potter - pureblood_

_*Adopted Parents are James Charlus Potter & Lily Marie Potter nee Evans*_

_Inheritance _

_Family Estate of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to the Family Estate of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Black_

_Abilities _

_Animagus - Undetermined at this time_

_Metamorphmagus - Limited Ability_

_Affinity For_

_Potions_

_Mind Arts_

_Prodigy At_

_Transfiguration_

_Masters In_

_Offense Magic_

_Defense Magic_

_Dueling_

_SOULMATE_

_Daphne Anne Greengrass_

_Borne on May 30th of 1980_

_Father: Christopher Matthew Greengrass - Pureblood_

_Mother: Annabelle Christine Greengrass nee Rosier- Pureblood_

This left everyone stun to learn that Harry could still go by his name that he grew up with as his first name is Hadrian. Ranglock carefully inform him that James and Lily had just added Hadrian to his full name to give him first name not connected to Black family tradition of naming their children after stars or constellations.

Ron is in shock that Harry's soulmate is a snake.

Just seconds later, Ranglock was handing Harry the heritage test results belonging to Ron to read and taking the parchment from the table in front of Hermione.

Within the next few minutes, Ron will know the same information as Hermione and Harry.

~ALCM~

AN: Please review.

Ron's soulmate choices, please vote for your top two choices through PM or review:

Tracey Davis

Susan Bones

Luna Lovegood

Lavender Brown

Not listed above (your choice)


	8. Chapter 8

A Life Changing Moment 

Chapter Eight

Harry began to read out Ron's results of the heritage test they just perform.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Borne on March 1st of 1980_

_Father: Arthur Charles Weasley - pureblood_

_Mother: Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewett - pureblood_

_Inheritance_

_Member of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Prewett_

_Member of the Noble House of Weasley_

_Abilities_

_Animagus - Undetermined at this time_

_Affinity For_

_Mind Arts_

_Prodigy At_

_Offense Magic_

_Defense Magic_

_Masters In_

_Dueling_

_Battle Magic_

_Strategist_

_SOULMATE_

_Susan Amelia Bones_

_Borne on June 5th of 1980_

_Father: Richard Thomas Bones- pureblood_

_Mother: Rebecca Anne Bones nee Wright - half-blood_

Ron looks stun that he is not just a sidekick to Harry or overshadow by his brothers but a powerful wizard in his own right.

Dumbledore says with great wisdom "We shall return to Hogwarts and give you three time to think about these results" pausing for a moment "After a day or two we will contact your respective parents and soulmate's parents to arrange a meeting" before also adding "Both Hermione and Harry along with Sirius will take their places among the Wizengamot at the next meeting at the beginning of December"

Being the logical one of the group, Hermione asks "Will we attend every meeting or have a proxy instead?" knowing that Dumbledore would be the one to ask.

"The regularly scheduled four times a year held respectively in March, June, September, and December" states Dumbledore calmly before adding "Therefore, you shall have a chosen Regent to represent your interests unless an emergency meeting is called. The reason for this is because the Wizengamot realizes that a minor shall not miss days of their education"

Sirius asks Dumbledore "When will the custody hearing take place?" wondering because he never wants Harry to be close enough to the Dursley family to breathe the same air.

"There will be an emergency hearing of Wizengamot on November 3rd which would combine with the Child Welfare Department to hear the pled of each godparent to determine who shall be granted guardianship over him" states Dumbledore before adding "This would also be the day where you three would take your rightful place in the Wizengamot as well"

"Is there a chance that I would have to live with Malfoy?" asks Harry thinking about his school enemy.

Dumbledore thinks about it for a moment before answering "Narcissa and Sirius both have claims as godparents and relatives. However, each claim is different because Harry's biological parents chose Narcissa, while your adoptive parents chose Sirius"

"Harry don't think about the possibles until the hearing" says Sirius comforting Harry in a hug

Harry whispers "Okay" to respond to Sirius before loudly asking "When shall I be remove as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament"

'Tonight's feast in front of every judge and the Ministry in charge of the Tournament, we will reveal your birth certificate during the feast. The heritage test results will be given when they give an oath on their magic not to reveal who your soulmate" explains Dumbledore about what will happen when they return to Hogwarts.

Hermione asks "What families are consider to be Most & Ancient?" wanting to know more about the Wizengamot.

Ranglock actually answers her question "These are twelve families with that status: Potter, Bones, Longbottom, Dumbledore, Black, Malfoy, Rosier, Prewett, Lestrange, McKinnon, Dagworth-Granger, and Greengrass" before adding "When you return to Gringotts on the fourth you shall get your signet rings then" while passing around a pot of Floo powder.

Dumbledore says "We shall return to Hogwarts and Sirius would say in a guest room where my office for the time being" before adding "Clearly say Padfoot Room Hogwarts"

~ALCM~

Within moments, we all land in a decorated room similar to the Gryffindor dorms. Dumbledore mentions to us "This is Sirius guest room until the custody trial takes place" leaving them to their own devices before adding "I am calling forth the judges to sign an oath about the heritage test before the feast tonight"

Leaving the golden trio and Sirius alone to process the information that they learned about.

Moments later, the trio decided to wait a while until they where able to comprehend who their results especially their potential relationship with their own soulmate. Before revealing the news to their soulmate, parents, and future in-laws.

~ALCM~

Within the hour in Dumbledore's office, you could find Minvera, Severus, Pomona, Fillius, Karkaroff, Maxime, Barty Crouch Senior, and Ludo Bagman.

Dumbledore calmly says "You shall all take this oath before the feast tonight concerning young Harry" before adding the oath " I, say your name, swears on my magic not to reveal any information gain any information concerning the nature of the Tri-Wizard champions whether they participate or not"

Everyone present quickly says their own oath wanting to know the truth surrounding the surprise fourth champion.

~ALCM~

AN: Please Review.

Companion piece of the journals entries from Elisabeth Potter-Black is called Memories From A Mother

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas to All of my Readers. Thanks to those readers that wrote reviews and participate in the Christmas Day poll. The results were a tie between: A Life Changing Moment and A Court Scandal, so it will be double-update on Christmas.**

**A Life Changing Moment**

**Chapter Nine**

Later that day after taking in everything that occurred earlier in the day, the golden trio themselves were no longer in shock of what they learn. They realize the first steps that needs to be taken would be writing home to their parents with what they learn but also how to move forward.

Harry asks Sirius just minutes before they all left for the Great Hall "How would you tell your soulmate the news especially if we never spoke before now?" this was certainly the case for his soulmate Daphne and himself.

"You should arrange I meeting between ourselves, Daphne, and her parents because it would be beneficial for all parties" starts to explain Sirius before adding the notion "As the Greengrass family is already a Most Ancient and Noble family as well this union between yourself and Daphne will form a alliance based on blood kin. Since one of your children would inherit the Greengrass estate as Daphne is her father's heiress"

"Your telling me that I have to play on the notion that I belong to two Most Ancient and Noble families as either the Head of the family or heir of the family" says Harry point blankly to his uncle and the Head of the Black family before adding a few seconds later "Its like a business arrangement and political alliance"

Sirius nods his head before adding "Most slytherin marriages or elite pure-blood families marriages are based on among those that are equal or near equal" then turning his attention to the other male member of the golden trio "That would not entirely be the case with Susan Bones, as her family essential marry not for political advancement but out of choice" and giving his advice to the last member of the golden trio "At least you know your soul mate before finding out the truth, even if he thinks of you as his brother's friend"

Ron and Hermione both know that they need to send letters to their parents to tell them about the results of the heritage tests and how to deal with their soul mates.

The golden trio knew that it was time to leave for today's feast with Sirius in tow but as Padfoot until Dumbledore makes the announcement of his innocence.

~ALCM~

When they arrived at the feast tonight before dinner appears on the house tables. Dumbledore stood up to make announcement.

"Yesterday, the Goblet of Fire produce four names instead of three. The fourth champion who is Harry Potter would not have to compete in the tasks relating to the Tri-Wizard Tournament" says Dumbledore positively joyfully.

Mad-Eye Moody questions these results and speaks his concern "Dumbledore, why does Mr. Potter not have to compete?" wanting to know what happen to make it so.

Dumbledore loudly says to the Great Hall "Harry Potter is not truly Harry James Potter the son of James and Lily Potter" leaving a stun room filled of students and professors from all three schools.

Everyone had a mixed reaction that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Boy-Who-Lived was not real as they been lied to for years.

"Harry Potter was adopted by his uncle and aunt after the death of his biological mother Elisabeth Potter" begins to say Dumbledore once more after the everyone quiet down a bit before revealing his true name "His real name is Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black the Head of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter and the Heir of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Black"

One of the upper year Slytherins yelled out "How can that be possible since the mass murder Sirius Black was formally disown from the family?" assuming that a Gryffindor Potter would will end up with Gryffindor Black.

"Lord Sirius Black was formally declared innocent earlier today in front of the Wizengamot" states Dumbledore with that direction of a introduction Sirius turns out of Padfoot but into his human form standing by Harry's side.

Sirius sincerely mentions to the crowd "Harry is not my son but my nephew" before adding "Please don't assume that all Potters have been in Gryffindor because his mother Elisabeth was in Ravenclaw"

"Dam Potter's mother is my god-mother and second cousin" shouts Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table in disbelief at the revelation.

"Wait I knew that Malfoy's mother was my god-mother but my mother is also his god-mother as well" yells Harry also in disbelief that he could be related to his school enemy by blood as well and by his mother's choice.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter-Black you shall talk tomorrow morning during your free period as you are god-siblings" announces Dumbledore while waving his hand to make tonight's feast appear.

Leaving Mad-Eye Moody stun to realize that his god-son is alive as he is truly is Barty Crouch Jr. and that he almost got his deceased best friend's only child at the hands of the Dark Lord.

While everyone in the Great Hall was chatting among themselves at the news and eating different foods that are on the table in front of them.

~ALCM~

The Golden Trio along with Sirius returns to his guest rooms for a peaceful evening without the glances at knowing the truth about Harry. Ron and Hermione both write respectively letters to there parents.

On the way back from Sirius guest rooms, the Golden Trio makes a detour to the owlery to have Pig go to the Burrow with Ron's letter and Hedwig go to the Granger home with Hermione's letter. Both of them are eagerly awaiting for responses back from their parents hopefully tomorrow morning.

~ALCM~

**AN: Please review.**

***I decided to do 13 updates over New Years Eve and New Years Day as its going to be 2013***

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**A Life Changing Moment**

**Chapter 10**

Within the Granger household in a muggle neighborhood, Marcus Granger or as he commonly called Mark along with his wife Jennifer or Jenny with drinking their favouirte type of tea in the living room with them watching the television in their living room.

When suddenly a snowy white owl appears at the window, Jenny walks to open the window and the owl recognized as Hermione friend Harry's owl Hedwig.

"Mark me a dear and get a owl treat that Hermione's keeps in her room" begins to order her husband before adding "I will wait until you get back to read Hermione's letter together" while undoing the ribbon that attaches the letter from Hedwig's leg and rubs her feathers.

Mark returns with a owl treat in hands and Hedwig flies over to him to take the treat from his hand. While taking the seat beside Jenny on the coach. Their only child's letter reads:

_Dear Dad & Mom,_

_ This year has been interesting so far with Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place this year. The tournament is between two other schools that is trying to create international relationships. However, that was not the shocking aspect from the tournament taking place but Harry's named coming out of the cup as a fourth champion. Harry did not enter his name but a shock came when he found out that James and Lily Potter were not his actual parents._

_ Professor Dumbledore told us as a ritual called a heritage test that would provide absolute proof in the matter that would disqualify Harry from competing. That ritual requires two other people that were not blood kin but were siblings to each other such as Ron and myself. I discover many things from that test such as I am consider to be a half-blood witch with the status of a Head of Most Ancient & Noble Family. These families are equal to a muggle royalty. You might be wondering how that is possible but dad is actually a sixth generation squib. The one downfall from taking part in this ritual was that I found out who my soulmate is. My soulmate is none other then Ron's older brother Fred. While Ron and Harry's soul mates are classmates that we don't actually know anything about._

_ I need to know how to approach this situation with Fred because I have no clue. Please write back soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Leaving both Mark and Jenny stun at the realization that their teenage daughter has been given the mantle of a Head of her family. But most of all that Hermione has a soulmate to spend the rest of her life with without even having her first boyfriend or kiss.

Mark turns to Jenny to say "Honey, you would be the one to write to Hermione because this your area" knowing that his wife would have the best advice for Hermione in her situation.

Jenny kisses her husband's cheek before walking over to a desk in the living room to write her letter. Knowing her daughter so well that she would be anxiously awaiting her response.

~ALCM~

Meanwhile in the Burrow, Arthur and Molly Weasley were just finishing a late dinner when Pig flew onto the table in front of them barely missing where there glasses of pumpkin juice. Molly hands Pig a small piece of leftover bread, while untying the letter attach to its leg,

Molly opens the letter to find two pieces of parchment within the envelope from their youngest son. Ron's letter to his parents read:

_Dad and Mom_

_ You have probably heard that Harry was chosen as a fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament but you don't need to worry about that anymore. Harry was disqualify as his real name is not Harry Potter the son of James and Lily Potter but Hadrian Potter-Black the son of Regulus Black and Elisabeth Potter-Black. The only have to have concrete proof on this matter was to take part in a heritage test (other piece of parchment our my own results). I was wondering if you have any piece of advice to give to Hermione, Harry, and me in approaching our soul mates on this matter._

_Love_

_Ron_

_PS. Dumbledore told me to mention to you that these soul mates names would not be told to anyone including my brothers or Ginny._

_PS.S. Hermione's soulmate is Fred and Harry's soulmate is Daphne Greengrass_

The other piece of parchment has the Gringotts symbol at the top of the page:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Borne on March 1st of 1980_

_Father: Arthur Charles Weasley - pureblood_

_Mother: Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewett - pureblood_

_Inheritance_

_Member of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Prewett_

_Member of the Noble House of Weasley_

_Abilities_

_Animagus - Undetermined at this time_

_Affinity For_

_Mind Arts_

_Prodigy At_

_Offense Magic_

_Defense Magic_

_Masters In_

_Dueling_

_Battle Magic_

_Strategist_

_SOULMATE_

_Susan Amelia Bones_

_Borne on June 5th of 1980_

_Father: Richard Thomas Bones- pureblood_

_Mother: Rebecca Anne Bones nee Wright - half-blood_

"I can't believe that Hermione's soulmate is Fred" says Molly happily that the girl that she thought as a daughter would become her daughter-in-law in time before adding "We both have to write letters to them from both of our perspective in how to deal with the matter"

Both Arthur and Molly gather parchment and ink to write their own letters to their son and his friends who were like their children.

~ALCM~

**AN: Please review.**

**4 out of 13 updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**A Life Changing Moment**

**Chapter 11**

That morning after sending letters to Hermione and Ron's parents for advice on dealing with telling their soul mates the news.

Dumbledore mentions to Harry on the way into the Great Hall "Harry you must speak with Mr. Malfoy today about what you recently learn in Sirius's common room" to the fact that each of their mothers were the other's godmother.

"Of course professor" says Harry in response to a man that he greatly looks up to even though he does not want to talk with his school enemy. Harry joins Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Harry tells his best friends "Dumbledore is forcing me to talk with Malfoy after breakfast in Uncle Sirius's common room with Sirius supervision to avoid any fights breaking out between us" knowing that Sirius is the common ground between the three of them through blood.

Seeing that Draco is finished eating and waiting for him at the Great Hall doors, Harry quickly said "It's time to get this over and done with" before joining Draco.

"Potter, where are we going to have this talk?" asks Draco impatiently knowing that he has to spend time with the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Harry causally mentions "Professor Dumbledore told me to take you to the guest rooms that currently are being used by my Uncle Sirius" walking in the direction of where the rooms are located with Draco following behind him.

~ALCM~

Once the pair of enemies are sitting in the common room portion of the guest rooms with Sirius there as well.

Sirius asks his cousin's son "Draco, how is your mother handling this news?" knowing that if Narcissa had to chose between her sisters and Elisabeth, the later would be her favourite.

"I have not spoken with mother yet on this matter" says Draco politely following the pure-blood customs while speaking with those of high status including those directing link to him by blood. However, he pauses for a moment before adding "My mother is more then likely positively happy at the news with her godson being alive" knowing that Narcissa would always tell him stories about his godmother even though that she was dead.

Sirius mentions to both boys "You must present a united front as sons of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black because it would be politically correct. However, there is a possibility that Cissy would be granted visitation or even joint custody of Harry because the biological parents wish of godparents would overrule the adoptive parents decision on godparents" pausing for a second before adding "I would more then likely be granted primary custody of Harry because I am his uncle who is the Head of his paternal family and also his godfather. Therefore, you must forge some form of a relationship"

Harry yells out to Sirius "I am not being friends with my enemy" pointing to Draco sitting before him.

"If not friends then at least acquaintances but not enemies" states Sirius in his finally decision on the matter before leaving the pair to actually have a conversation.

A few seconds of silence before Draco breaks the silence "I know that you don't like me or anything but blood is important within our family" before adding a way to spend time together "I can help teach you how to navigate the wonderfully world of the elite in wizarding world along with Granger I suppose" knowing that his brainy friend would love to learn more about the wizarding world.

"That would work" replies Harry knowing that this would be helpful to both Hermione and himself because it would possible create a unity within the next generation of the Heads of the Most Noble and Ancient families. Then he adds "It would be beneficial to call each other by our first names.

Draco nods in agreement before the pair moves on to a safe conversation of Qudditch.

~ALCM~

Knowing that before a custody trial could take place, Dumbledore knew it was his duty to get the signatures of the Dursley's to have them sign away their rights in the muggle world. That is way after breakfast this morning, Dumbledore was knocking on number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging.

Petunia Dursley opens the front door to find a aging man before her. She impatiently says "What can I do for you?" knowing that his man was a freak.

"Mrs. Dursley, may I come inside for a moment of your time" says Dumbledore joyfully while pushing his way inside before Petunia could give him a answer.

Petunia mentions to him "My freak of a nephew is at your school, so why are you here in my house?" recognizing him from a chocolate frog card that belonged to Lily.

Dumbledore pulls out a long piece of parchment out of his robe that he is wearing as a overcoat. He explains to her "Harry shall no longer be in your custody in the muggle world as we recently learn that he is not truly your nephew. Therefore, his biological uncle and godfather Sirius Black would more then likely received primary custody of him with visitations or even joint custody with his biological mother's chosen godmother for him" placing the parchment in front of her to sign.

Signing the paper knowing that she would never have the freak back into her perfectly normal house. Then she asks the wizard in front of him "Is he my true nephew?" while handing him back the sign parchment knowing that she was solely responsible for Harry's well-being.

"No, Lily was not Harry's biological mother as we recently learned that she was his aunt and adoptive mother" says Dumbledore in deep regret that the last piece of Lily on this earth was not true before adding "However, Lily still loved Harry as a mother should because in the end she gave up her life for his" before appariting out of the living room with the sign signature for Harry's custody trial that would be occurring soon.

~ALCM~

Hours have past and it was finally lunch as Ron's stomach were reminding them off. Quickly after they finished there lunch, two owls appear that were known respectively as Hedwig and Pig land before the Golden Trio. Both Ron and Hermione took their respective letters off of the owl's leg. While Harry feeds them each a piece of spare bread off of his plate.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry rushes to Sirius's guest rooms to read their awaited letters because it would give them privacy that they need.

~ALCM~

**AN: Please Review.**

**12 out of 13 updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

~Part of the Mother's Day Update. Complete list can be found on my profile~

A Life Changing Moment

Chapter Twelve

Once the trio reaches Sirius guest rooms and were comfortable seating on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione opens her parents letter first because somehow she knew that Arthur and Molly would provide an better response to their current situations.

Hermione immediately recognizes the familiar handwriting of her mother. She begins to read the letter out loud to both Ron and Harry in clear voice so that they understand what's being said.

To Hermione

Finding your soulmate or true love is something that we all look for in our significant other. However, your situation as well as your friends Ron and Harry is different because you already know their names. The difficult part is figuring out how to tell them.

Personal, I feel like before you tell them that you would be their half. It would be important to get to know them before hand and find common ground between you and them. As the key success in any relationship would be friends as well. That is why my suggestion would be start with being their friends and then gradually telling them that he or she is your soulmate.

On the other hand, Ron and you must stand by Harry's side as he copes with the news of his true parentage.

Love Mom.

Hermione says to her best friends "My mom is right Harry, we will stay by your side through the good and the bad" pausing for a moment before adding "It might be better see what Molly and Arthur had to say before thinking about what the best thing to do is"

Both Ron and Harry quickly says "Yes" because they know that Hermione is the brains of the trio.

Ron then carefully opens the letter from his parents to read to his friends.

To Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Your dad and I look over your heritage test results Ron and we our proud of you no matter what. Also it was heartbreaking to learn that Harry's whole life has been a lie and the only reason why he found out was because he chosen to compete in a tournament with a death toll. Please tell me that he does not have to compete.

I am not someone who could have known about Regulus and Elisabeth relationship because I was never invited to those events after marrying your father instead of my betrothal.

Now onto the issue at hand, your soulmates and how to tell them. For both Ron and Harry, it would be more important to go straight to their parents or guardians because they might be in the progress or already betrothed to someone else. In Harry's case it would be his guardians and in your case us, to be present in the meeting with them as well. Even if they are already betrothed, the arrangements would be broken because there are concern to be blessings in marrying your soulmates. Hermione on the other hand just corner Fred and tell him the facts that you are his soulmate.

Keep us in form of any development.

Love Mom (Molly) and Dad (Arthur).

The trio is deep in thought for a few minutes when Harry opens his mouth to speak.

"I think that Mrs. Weasley has the best idea in dealing with our soulmate situation" says Harry taking the advice of the mother figure in his life before adding "However, before getting into anything romantic it would be important to form a friendship as well"

Hermione voices her opinion "I think that sounds like a excellent plan" knowing that she will have to corner Fred alone to tell him the true extend of their relationship.

Finally, Ron says to his friends "We are not meeting with any parents or in Hermione's case speaking directly to Fred because our focus will be on the custody case"

"I actually find that to be a brilliant idea Ron" says Hermione in a little bit of shock to know that Ron can use his brain for something other then chess.

-Poll on profile page as well for a special two stories update for Victoria Day-


	13. Chapter 13

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Thirteen **

Waking up bright and early after a restless night because of the custody hearing that was schedule for after breakfast. The Golden Trio as well as Sirius was dressed in their new formal robes that they had purchased the day before after a trip to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

With the group being to nervous to have a large breakfast which was surprising because Ron was known for his bottomless pit of a stomach. Therefore, Dobby who was assigned to Sirius during his time at Hogwarts to bring them toast and jam along with their morning tea.

After they all finished breakfast in complete silence, they floo to the Ministry of Magic for the custody hearing. Once they arrived the welcome witch inform them that the custody hearing shall be heard in the Wizengamot instead of the family courtroom like any other custody hearing.

~ALCM~

Once they arrived they recognize the same faces from the trial that Sirius had just days earlier. However, the only difference was numerous of Hogwarts students that have been dismiss from classes to attend this emergency session. The four of them sit in the chairs reserved for the public as none of them are recognized members of the Wizengamot yet.

Dumbledore who happens to be the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot announces to the Lords, Ladies, Proxies, and Heir/Heiress "We are gather here today to witness the custody hearing of Lord Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black the Head of the Most Noble & Ancient House of Potter and Heir to the Most Noble & Ancient House of Black. However, before the custody hearing begins we shall welcome three members into our midst to assume their rightful positions"

Most members of the Wizengamot are guessing who shall be given the oath to enter into the most powerful positions in the English Wizarding World. As Ron squeezes Hermione's hand and pats Harry on the shoulder to show his support in their upcoming adventure as future decision makers.

"Please step forward, Lord Sirius Orion Black the Head of the Most Noble & Ancient House of Black and state your claim" states Dumbledore allowing for Sirius to step forward from where he was sitting.

With Sirius now standing before Dumbledore, as the former convict says sternly "As the first-born son of Lord Orion Black and Lady Walburga Black nee Black, I Sirius Orion Black, claim by the right of birth my rightful position as a member of the Wizengamot as the Head of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Black" the magic within the chamber accepts Sirius' claim as the Black Family Seat has his name engrave beneath the family crest.

As Sirius takes sits down in his family seat, Dumbledore calls forth "Lady Hermione jean Dagworth-Granger please step forward and state your claim" and to their surprise the supposed muggle-born steps forward.

Hermione begins to follow Sirius' example to clearly say "As the only child of Marcus Granger who is the sixth generation squib to the Most Ancient & Nobel House of Dagworth-Granger and Jennifer Granger nee Gray, I Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger, claim by the right of birth my rightful position as a member of the Wizengamot as the Head of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Dagworth-Granger" like before the chamber's magic recognizes her claim as the previous seat unoccupied for generations now had her name beneath the family crest.

Dumbledore then says joyfully at these next words "Lord Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black please step forward and state your claim" and then those who had not heard the news about the boy-who-lived were in shock.

Harry who follows both Sirius and Hermione example by saying "As the only child of Lord Regulus Black and Lady Elisabeth Potter-Black, I Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black, claim by the right of birth through my mother and adoptive father as a member of the Wizengamot as the Head of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter" as his name is written beneath the Potter family Crest.

"Welcome to our three new members of the Wizengamot, I shall turn this session over to Madam Anna Brown the Head of the Child Welfare Department" states Dumbledore as a middle-aged woman with brown hair steps before the court.

Madam Brown begins to speak to the Wizengamot "Those involve in this custody hearing shall now step forward" as she gestures to the chairs used in the criminal trials that the Wizengamot oversees.

Both Sirius and Narcissa take their respective seats, Madam Brown says "After reviewing the case at head, I have already decided base on your individual claims the custody of Lord Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black" looking at Sirius she begins to recite his claim "Lord Black claim to the minor as his biological paternal uncle who happens to the Head of the family as well as his adoptive parents choice of a godparent" turns to Narcissa she adds "Lady Malfoy happens to related to the minor in question as his paternal cousin as well as his biological parents' choice of a godparent"

Taking a deep breath, Madam Brown states to the court "After much consideration, Lord Black and Lady Malfoy shall custody of Lord Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black. However, primary custody and guardianship shall fall to Lord Black. At a later date all parties shall meet to discus a permanent schedule of the custody agreement"

Dumbledore quickly closes this session of the Wizengamot as the Golden Trio and Sirius left to celebrate the news.

~ALCM~

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sirius arrange to have lunch at the Golden Red with numerous of guests present into the private lounge they ate in previously.

As Sirius and Dumbledore along with the Golden Trio walks into the Potter's private lounge. Both Hermione and Ron were surprise to find their parents sitting there waiting for their arrival.

Sirius then announces to the crowd present "This is my favouirte cousin Andromeda, her husband Ted, and their daughter Nymphadora" pointing at each person as he introduces them.

"Do not call me Nymphadora, it's Tonks" yells Tonks angrily at her mother's cousin at the misuse of her evil first name.

The waitresses sign to this area came in and took their orders while Dumbledore was telling those not present that Sirius had been given primary custody of Harry and both Hermione and Harry took their rightful positions in the Wizengamot along with Sirius as Lord Black.

When they are eating their lunch, Dumbledore brings up a important issue to be discuss as he happily says "We need to work out a training schedule for Lord Potter-Black, Lady Dagworth-Granger, and Mr. Weasley" before he could continue both Hermione and Harry tells their Headmaster "Professor Dumbledore you don't have to call us by those titles"

"Of course, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter-Black, along with myself and few individuals that can be trusted shall help train you in the areas that each of you in your abilities, those that you have affinity for, those that you can be a prodigy in, and those that you can haver masters in" says Dumbledore happily talking about those three gifted individuals before him that need to be train to the best of his ability "I shall come up with names for each of those areas before the first task"

Hermione as she speaks for both Harry and Ron ask her headmaster "Professor, this shall not conflict with any of our classes?" knowing the importance of these exams to prepare for their OWLs next year.

Dumbledore looks at Hermione who is consider to the brightest witch in the school to reply calmly "Ms. Granger in those areas that you find out in your heritage tests each of you shall be able to complete your NEWTs by next year instead of your OWLs because you shall receive private touring" as he finds it hard not to laugh but the others present have no trouble at laughing at Hermione's question.

"I have decided to write a letter requesting to meet with Lord & Lady Greengrass for lunch this weekend to discus the soulmate issue between Harry and their eldest daughter" says Sirius as serious as possible before adding "I have a feeling that it shall end in a betrothal contract as well"

Andromeda looks at her trouble-making cousin and current Lord Black to only say these words "Cissy should be there as well to control you" knowing that Sirius was not the best in those situations unlike her sister who thrives in the elite of pure-blood society.

"Why does Mrs. Malfoy need to be at the lunch meeting aways?" asks Harry curiously to learn the reason behind his new found relative's request.

Sirius says in defeat "It's proper etiquette to have the parents or guardians meet with the intended betrothal or soulmate to enter into a bargain benefitting both parties"

"That is why we shall be writing to meet with Madam Bones to discus Ron and Lady Bone's future together" states Molly trying to make it easier to understand for both Ron and Harry "However, Marcus, Jennifer, Arthur, and myself agree upon letting Hermione decide how to inform Fred of their situation" with everyone present knowing that the prankster needs to be told by Hermione herself.

After finishing their delicious meal and dessert of their choice, they left the Golden Red and went their separate ways with everyone returning to work or home expect for Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Harry who all heads back to Hogwarts through a portkey that Dumbledore had created for him.

~ALCM~

Once back into his guest rooms, Sirius writes Narcissa a quickly sends off a letter with a school owl once he had his cousin's reply in his hands. He begins to write a letter to the Greengrass' which reads:

_Lord Christopher Greengrass & Lady Annabelle Greengrass, _

_ After discovering my godson's true identity as Lord Hadrian Potter-Black who was a force participate in Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, to remove him as a champion he had to partake in an heritage test which reveal your eldest daughter Daphne as his soulmate. Both Lady Narcissa Malfoy and myself as his guardians wish to meet with you for lunch to discus the betrothal agreement between them. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Sirius Black_

Sending Hedwig off with the letter that shall change Harry's future forever with his soulmate by his side. While at the same time at the Burrow, Molly writes a similar letter to Madam Bones to plan a lunch to discus Ron and Susan's future together as soulmates.

~ALCM~

Later that evening there are replies from both Lord & Lady Greengrass and Madame Bones. Sirius and Narcissa are schedule to have tea to discus the situation while Arthur and Molly are schedule to meet with Madame Bones at Golden Red for lunch in the private lounge belonging to the Potter family.

Leaving Hermione with definite plan to wait until after those lunches schedule for the next day to confront Fred about their future together.

~ALCM~

AN: Please review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. ** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Fifteen: Ron's Day**

After finishing breakfast this morning, one of the school owls drop a letter where Ron's plate used to be. On Hermione's urging, he quickly opens the letter to read the content from Dumbledore himself.

**Dear Mr. Wesley,**

** Per your parents wishes Professor McGonagall shall escort you to Golden Red for lunch today. This lunch to my understanding is to meet with your betrothal and her guardian. You must meet in Professor McGonagall in her office at quarter to twelve. **

** As discus before in regards to your mentors in the areas of abilities, affinity for, prodigy in, and potential masters in. This following list is the names of those mentors:**

_**Animagus Training with Sirius Black**_

_**Mind Arts with either Professor Snape or myself**_

_**Offense & Defense Magic with Remus Lupin**_

_**Dueling with Professor Fliwtick**_

_**Battle Magic with Kingsley Shacklebolt **_

_**Strategy Training with Amelia Bones**_

** I shall have a concrete schedule after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been completed which shall coincide with your current fourth year schedule. **

**Sincerely, **

**Professor Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts **

He sees that both Hermione and Harry had gotten letters as well as they where reading theres. The rest of the morning the trio spends relaxing by the Black Lake where there conversations were nothing serious to keep their minds off of the importance of today.

~ALCM~

Ron arrives promptly in Professor McGonagall's office as McGonagall says politely to him "Mr. Weasley, according to the wish of Professor Dumbledore we shall travel by floo to the Leaky Cauldron where your parents would be waiting for you" while Ron nods his head in agreement.

Ron clearly says "Leaky Cauldron" as remembers Harry's mishap two years earlier following behind McGonagall through the floo network. As he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron through the fireplace, Ron finds his parents awaiting his arrival.

Molly carefully examines her son's appearance of his blue jeans and white polo t-shirt that was brought during a shopping trip with Hermione, Harry, and Sirius after his trial before she hugs him tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe" says Ron quickly somewhat breathless from Molly's hug as Arthur says happily "You can let go of Ron now" reminding his wife slightly as she tends to go overboard in these situations of reuniting with her son after weeks or months apart.

As Arthur takes a hold of Ron's arm and apparates to the alley behind the Golden Red which is reserve for their magical clientele.

~ALCM~

The hostess immediately escorts them to the Potter lounge to wait the arrival of the rest of their lunch party. Mere seconds after they where seated, Madam Amelia Bones and her niece Susan arrives escorted by the same hostess.

The hostess bubbly says to the VIP clients before her "Your waitress will be with you shortly" before leaving them in complete privacy.

Susan asks questionably "Why I am here because I have no idea what soever?" to the other people at the table before she could get a answer their waitress came into the lounge to get their drink order from them.

As soon as the waitress leaves the lounge, Ron was the one that answers Susan's question "As you know that Harry was chosen to be a champion but later got out of competing because Harry Potter was never his legal name. However, to prove that his real name was Hadrian Orion Regulus Potter-Black was to perform a heritage test" begins to explain Ron before their waitress brought to their table their chosen drinks and quickly ordering their meals.

"A heritage test" whispers Susan before remembering a key lesson that she learned from her aunt before voicing these words "Hermione and you partake in the heritage test as well but I still don't understand why I am here?" knowing that everyone thought that Ron and Hermione were meant to be together. There was even a pool among her fellow Hufflepuffs to when they would become a couple.

Ron bravely says "Your soulmate" after hearing those two words Amelia orders Arthur and Molly to produce proof on the matter. As Ron nervously hands Amelia his heritage test results which she carefully read:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Borne on March 1st of 1980_

_Father: Arthur Charles Weasley - pureblood_

_Mother: Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewett - pureblood_

_Inheritance_

_Member of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Prewett_

_Member of the Noble House of Weasley_

_Abilities_

_Animagus - Undetermined at this time_

_Affinity For_

_Mind Arts_

_Prodigy At_

_Offense Magic_

_Defense Magic_

_Masters In_

_Dueling_

_Battle Magic_

_Strategist_

_SOULMATE_

_Susan Amelia Bones_

_Borne on June 5th of 1980_

_Father: Richard Thomas Bones- pureblood_

_Mother: Rebecca Anne Bones nee Wright - half-blood_

Amelia's attention was solely on the selection that named her only living relative as his soulmate before handing the parchment over to her niece to read as well.

Molly orders everyone motherly "We will eat our lunches to give both Amelia and Susan time to absorb this news that they just learn before talking about further" when a couple of waitresses including their own comes into the lounge with their food and refills on their drinks.

Nearly an hour later after they all had a delicious slice of chocolate cake, Amelia spoke up on the matter at hand "Susan does not have a betrothal agreement with any suitors at the present but they should be able to date before deciding if this is what they both want" knowing the importance that her niece has the chance to fall in love then being forced to marry a man that she did not love.

"That would be wonderful" says Molly knowing that is the best situation for Ron and Susan's circumstance.

"Arthur, if they decide to move forward in their relationship we shall work out a betrothal agreement on Susan's fifteenth birthday" explains Amelia before adding "There is one exception that is non-negotiable is that any children produce from this union shall bear the surname of Bones"

Arthur nods his head agreement because he knew that Susan has a higher status then Ron does. But most importantly it would be a tragically to let the Bones name become extinct while he had other children to carry the Weasley name.

~ALCM~

Once Ron and Susan floo back to McGonagall's office after Molly brought them to the Leaky Cauldron after lunch. Before they went their separate ways, Ron bravely asks "Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Like a date" says Susan happily at thought of having a date with someone that she could fall in love with over time "Sure" before leaving him behind as she walks back to her common room.

As Ron watches Susan walk away, he looks carefully at the beautiful petite red hair beauty that could eventually become his girlfriend. Instead of going to the Gryffindor common room, he heads off to Sirius's guest rooms where he could talk freely with both Hermione and Harry about his day but also of their own.

~ALCM~

AN: Please Review.

This chapter will be written in three parts telling each of their stories of meeting with their soulmate.

- How do you guest that Hermione is going to tell Fred the news?


	16. Chapter 16

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Sixteen:Hermione's Day **

Seconds after instructing Ron to happen his mysterious letter that was delivered by a school owl, Hermione received one herself and quickly opens it to read the letter's content. This what her own letter reads:

**Dear Lady Dagworth-Granger **

** As discus before in regards to your mentors in the areas of abilities, affinity for, prodigy in, and potential masters in. This following list is the names of those mentors:**

_**Animagus Training with Sirius Black**_

_**Transfiguration with Professor McGongall or myself**_

_**Charms with Professor Fliwtick**_

_**Ancient Runes with William Weasley **_

_**Potions with Professor Snape**_

** I shall have a concrete schedule after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been completed which shall coincide with your current fourth year schedule. **

**Sincerely, **

**Professor Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts **

It seemed weird for Hermione to be call Lady Dagworth-Granger by Dumbledore. However, her new status did change the way that Slytherin pure-blood students treated me.

Instead of immediately going off to the library to research in depth these particular areas of studies. Hermione along with Ron and Harry spend the rest of the morning by the Black Lake talking about random things.

-ALCM-

As Ron and Harry left for their own lunches with their soulmates and families. Hermione knew that she had to get Fred alone after lunch as well.

That is why on the way back to Gryffindor common room after lunch, Hermione saw Fred walking by her and pull him into one of the classrooms.

Hermione begins to speak to him "I know you just see my as your little brother's bookworm best friend" but before she could continue to say anything else.

"Not to mention know-it-all" states Fred trying to lighter to the mood

Hermione completely ignoring his statement about being her being a know-it-all. She continues to explain to him quickly "I need to tell you something important"

Fred impatiently asks "What is so important you need to talk to me?" because he is in a rush to meet George and their best friend Lee Jordan.

Hermione blurts out these words "Were soulmates" instead of her perfectly rehearse explanation that she had planned.

"This is just a prank that George put you up to being a part of" says Fred laughing before walking out of the classroom leaving Hermione behind.

Hermione says in just a whisper "It's not a joke" with tears running down her face.

Instead of returning to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione runs off to Sirius's guest rooms for privacy because she does not know what Fred will say or do with what he believes to be just a prank.

-ALCM-

AN: I will be updating each of my stories two times on this New Years Day. Also every day in January expect for the New Years Day, there will be one story updated.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Seventeen: Harry's Day **

Harry quickly opens the mysterious letter that was deliver to him by one of school owls following both his friends example. As he reads the content of his letter he determines who will be his mentor.

**Dear Lord Potter-Black**

** As discus before in regards to your mentors in the areas of abilities, affinity for, prodigy in, and potential masters in. This following list is the names of those mentors:**

_**Animagus Training with Sirius Black**_

_**Metamorphmagus with Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Potions with Professor Snape**_

_**Mind Arts with Professor Snape or Myself**_

_**Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall**_

_**Offensive Magic with Remus Lupin**_

_**Defense Magic with Remus Lupin**_

_**Dueling with Professor Flitwick**_

** I shall have a concrete schedule after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been completed which shall coincide with your current fourth year schedule. **

**Sincerely, **

**Professor Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts **

After reading this letter, Harry knew that this training that he was getting would be beneficial for him even though he is no longer part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To avoid the impending doom that he is facing meeting with his soulmate's parents for the first time.

Both Ron and Hermione along with himself avoided the conversation during their time spend by the Black Lake.

Harry walks toward's his guardian's guest rooms at Hogwarts to prepare himself for lunch.

-ALCM-

When Harry arrives at Sirius guest rooms before he could even greet him properly. Sirius informs him "Go and change into these robes" passing to him a hanger with newly purchased formal dress robes.

Harry takes the hanger from Sirius but before he heads back to his bedroom in these room. He takes a second to ask him "Why do I need to change?" as he was dress in muggle jeans and a Gryffindor red sweater.

"Do you really think that a uptight pure-blood family will not expect you to wear formal dress robes with their family crest sewn into them?" explains Sirius even in a question form.

Harry answers "No but then are you going to lunch wearing that then" as his godfather slash uncle was wearing jeans as well with a black dress shirt.

Sirius laughs for a second before replying "Narcissa will kill me if I came to lunch like this" about his cousin who lives and breathes upscale pure-blood society "Yes I am changing as well"

Within minutes both men were now deem acceptable to attend lunch at the Greengrass Manor by the newly arrived Narcissa.

-ALCM-

The group of three arrives at the Greengrass Manor within seconds before they were escorted in the sitting room by one of the families house elf on Annabelle Greengrass orders.

Christopher and Annabelle were located on one of side of the room. While Sirius, Harry, and Narcissa were on the other.

Christopher says bluntly "We did you call this meeting" getting straight to the point.

"Lord Greengrass, my nephew Lord Potter-Black had to undergo a heritage test with his two friends to remove himself from the tournament as a champion" explains Sirius to somebody that he used to consider a good friend.

Annabelle asks curiously "What does this have to do with my daughter?" wanting to know where Daphne was in all of this.

"If you remember a part of the heritage test, the individual's soulmate was reveal" states Narcissa in disbelief that her cousin did not remember one of the lessons they were taught as children.

Christopher says "Of course that is why you are here is because Daphne's is Hadrian's soulmate" in shock that his eldest daughter will be marrying a man with two Lordships eventual.

"That is why we are here today to arrange a courtship contract between Hadrian and your daughter" says Sirius with no delight to return to rules of society that he grew up in.

Narcissa actually pulls out a document out of her purse to only say "I have came prepare with the typically courtship contract" handing it to Sirius to review along with Christopher and Annabelle.

All parties quickly read the document and signed it before signing it. Their family owl took the document to the Ministry of Magic.

With that Sirius and Harry left Greengrass Manor leaving Narcissa behind for a shopping trip with Annabelle that afternoon.

-ALCM-

Sirius and Harry actually heads back to his guest rooms to rid themselves of their formal dress robes.

When they were eating their lunch brought to them by a house-elf. Harry asks curiously "What did that courtship contract entail?" wanting to know about the relationship that he will have with his soulmate.

"The main thing would be that you will have to a chaperone with you at all times when Daphne is present" states Sirius leaving out all of boring stuff such as their responsibility to attend social events together.

That was the last they talk about his situation with Daphne. For the rest of the meal together, Sirius was telling Harry stories about both Regulus and Elizabeth as well as James and Lily.

-ALCM-

AN: I will be updating each of my stories two times on this New Years Day. Also every day in January expect for the New Years Day, there will be one story updated.


	18. Chapter 18

A Life Changing Moment

Chapter Eighteen

Ever since the announcement was made concerning Harry's true parentage, Barty has been debating on where his true loyalty lies either with his godson or his master. However, he finally reach his decision as he walks towards the Headmaster's office to reveal the truth.

Barty simply says to the gargoyle the password "Smarties" as he walks into the office there was Dumbledore petting a beautiful red phoenix called Fawkes.

"Alastor my old friend what can I do for you this evening?" asking Dumbledore to his current DADA professor.

Barty takes a deep breath to simply say "I am not Alastor Moody" as the current dose of polgyjuice potion wears off revealing his true form.

Dumbledore takes a few seconds to state "Barty Crouch Junior" as he recognizing his former student and convicted death eater standing before him. Instead of calling for aurors to arrest the escape convict but gestures him to sit down instead.

Before Barty could speak a word, Dumbledore calls out "Missy" as a female house-elf appears wearing a uniform with the Hogwarts crest.

Missy states "What could Missy do for Mr. Dumbly today?" waiting for Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore simply says "Tell Severus to come to my office and bring a vial of veritaserum as well" and with that Missy disappears in a snap of her fingers.

Dumbledore says calmly "I will not ask any questions about why a death eater is posing as Alastor until Severus arrives"

-ALCM-

Within minutes, Severus arrives into the Headmaster's office to only find a distributing site before him. Severus states in disbelief "Dumbledore I was going to ask why you need veritaserum but now I know" walking over to his former classmate to pour the vials down Barty's throat.

"What is your full name?" asks Dumbledore as his first question to make sure that the person before him is who he believes him.

Barty says quickly "Barty Matthew Crouch" to Dumbledore's question.

Dumbledore then asks "Where is the real Alastor Moody at this moment?" wanting to know where his old friend is.

"Moody is in his own trunk within the DADA office" states Barty in accordance to Dumbledore's question.

"Severus, fetch Poppy to check on the real Alastor" says Dumbledore to his potions professor to check on the retired auror's health. With that order, Severus leaves Dumbledore alone with Barty to ask more questions.

"Why did you assume the identity of Alastor?" asks Dumbledore wanting to know the real reason behind this particular circumstance.

Barty simply states "Because my master ordered me to in order to complete my mission" without revealing the nature of his mission.

Dumbledore asks Barty with suspicion "What is your mission from Voldemort?" wanting to know Voldemort's next move.

"I was order to bring Harry to him in order to complete a ritual to return him to his body" begins to say Barty but takes a few seconds to add "That is why his name came out as the fourth champion because the Dark Lord was to complete the ritual during the third task"

Dumbledore asks "How did you escape from Azkaban without anybody noticing?" because he knew that his man sitting before him was presumed dead.

"My mother begged my father that her dying wish to see me out of Azkaban, so we simply switch places" says Barty knowing that there was one another person to escape from the prison beside himself.

Dumbledore asks one of his most important questions "Why did you reveal yourself as not truly being Alastor and continue on your mission from Voldemort?" wanting to know why one of Voldemort's inner circle members came to him.

"Simply my loyalty to Harry as my godson overshadows my loyalty to the Dark Lord" states Barty knowing that a godparent could never deliberately harm their own godchild.

"Do you know anything more about Voldemort's plans?" asks Dumbledore wanting to plan his next actions to avoid another war.

Barty says "I know that the Dark Lord has a number of horcruxes hidden by himself and trusted members of his inner circle" revealing the only way to truly to defeat Voldemort.

"You are staying here until Moody is able to meet with us as well to discus what happens next" states Dumbledore as he receives a doe patronus with Severus voice saying "Mad-Eye is fine according to Poppy and I am bringing him to your office"

Seconds later, Dumbledore calls for Missy once more. Missy simply asks "What can Missy do for Mr. Dumbly?" and Dumbledore says "Tell Sirius to come to my office immediately"

-ALCM-

Within minutes, three men are standing outside of the Headmaster's office telling the gargoyle Dumbledore's password. As they walk in, Dumbledore states happily "We have much to discus" since Voldemort's carefully thought out plans are no more.

-ALCM-

AN: Please review. For the rest of June, there will be updates on sunday (a court scandal), tuesday (duty or love), thursday (either tudors one-shot collection or 100 prompts, 100 stories), and saturday (a life changing moment).


	19. Chapter 19

**A Life Changing Moment**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hours later Hermione, Harry, and Ron find themselves discussing the day that they had. Both Harry and Ron had similar experiences with their respective soulmates along with their parents or guardians present. However, when it came to Hermione's experience both Harry and Ron where in shock at Fred's action to the news.

Harry says angrily "We need to teach Fred a lesson for making Hermione cry" directly to Ron as Hermione has tears running down her face after recounting her devastating experience.

"You can't do that" says Hermione knowing that she will be embarrassed even more if Ron and Harry confront Fred.

Ron says calculating "If you will not allow us to revenge you" then spiteful adds "I know what we can do to Fred instead"

"What is this brilliant plan of yours?" asks Harry unhappily because he wanted to prank Fred for his mistreatment of Hermione.

Ron blissful informs his two best friends "We will write a plan to mom and she could deal with Fred herself" knowing that it will probably result in a howler. Both Hermione and Ron nod in agreement. Within minutes, the trio has written Molly the perfect letter to get revenge on Fred with.

-ALCM-

Hours after returning to the Burrow from lunch with her youngest son, Arthur, Susan, and her aunt. To her surprise a owl that she recognizes as Hedwig arrives carrying a letter. Molly opens the letter to realize it's not from Ron but from Hermione instead.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_ We all planned to tell our respective soulmates about the situation that we find ourselves. However, when I went to talk with Fred it did not go as plan. Since he believed that it was simply a prank. I was left standing there alone feeling humiliated. _

_The worst thing was that he never even gave me a chance to explain anything to him. I hope that you have better luck discussing the issue with Fred then I did._

_Your Future Daughter-In-Law_

_Hermione _

Molly immediately starts cursing her son's actions towards poor Hermione. She immediately starts to write a Howler to her son.

-ALCM-

That evening in the Great Hall for dinner everything was normal until an owl flew in carrying a red envelope. Almost everybody knew that this red envelope was a howler. This owl flew over to Fred and drop at on his empty plate.

George asks his twin "Forge what did we do?" as other Gryffinors yell out "Weasley got a howler.

The howler open to hear the yelling voice of Molly saying to her son " FRED GIDEON WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU TREAT HERMIONE LIKE THAT? YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HER IMMEDIATELY AND I WILL KNOW IF YOU DID. IT WAS NOT A JOKE" as it explodes seconds later in front of him.

Everyone was trying to find out what Fred's howler meant including his own twin. Since only three other people knew what it meant and two others have a gut feeling that they know as well.

Nobody notices the absence of their Headmaster, Potions Professor, and DADA Professor from the Great Hall that evening . As the men were still in the Headmaster's office discussing a plan to defeat Voldemort.

-ALCM-

AN: Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

***I have no desire to update either Duty or Love or A Court Scandal due to an individual posting hateful reviews by an individual trolling somebody's user name or creating a profile just to post these reviews due to the fact that you can't delete them. For that reason alone the last two remaining updates will be exclusive for A Life Changing Moment " **

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Twenty **

Both Sirius and Alastor where stun to see the former prisoner of Azkaban sitting in Dumbledore's office because Severus was already aware of the situation.

Sirius sternly asks "What is going on here?" since he knew that Barty was declared dead years earlier in Azkaban before his own escape. Alastor had a look of disgust on his face for his former captor.

"Gentlemen, there is more to this story besides Barty's not being deceased" states Dumbledore politely wanting to make both Sirius and Alastor at ease with the situation

Alastor says determinably "First, I want Barty's wand" with that statement Barty quickly hands his wand over to his former captive wanting to be trusted "Secondly, I wish for Amelia Bones to be present" knowing that woman was the proxy for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones as well as being the Head of the DMLE.

"If Amelia is here, Dowager Lady Longbottom should be here as well" states Sirius because her alliances among the light families of the wizengamot and her knowledge in pure-blood families linage which might be useful to them.

Severus adds to both of their suggestions of other parties to include "If Amelia and Dowager Lady Longbottom are both included Lord and Lady Greengrass should be as well" knowing of their extensive library and their family's history in magical theory as well.

Dumbledore thinks about it for a moment considering the names that Alastor, Sirius, and Severus put forward. Then he realizes that it would be beneficial for their case based on their backgrounds if they are involve. Based on that assessment alone, he states with certainity "That will be fine" as each man send of their own patronus to meet outside of the gates of Hogwarts.

While they were sending off their patronuses to their destinations, Dumbledore sends his own patronus off to Hagrid informing him to meet their impending guests at the gates.

In the meantime, the four men sat in silence awaiting the arrival of their invited guests.

-ALCM-

Merely a hour later, two women were arriving outside of the gates of Hogwarts at the same time.

The first woman who happens to be Amelia asks impatiently "Do you have any idea why we are here?" as she wished to know what this meeting was about.

"I have no clue in why the Headmaster wishes to meet with us" states Augusta nervously about why one of her old professor's wishes to meet with them.

At the same time, two more people appear outside of the Hogwarts. Both Amelia and Augusta immediately recognizes them as Christopher and Annabelle Greengrass. Before anybody could say another word, Hagrid appears at the gate to simply say to them "I am to bring you to the Headmaster's office"

They follow behind the half-giant without saying anything but each of them wonder why they are being requested in the Headmaster's office.

Once outside of Dumbledore's office, Hagrid says the password the guarding gargoyle outside.

-ALCM-

Like Sirius and Alastor before them, they were shock to see supposed dead person alive in Dumbledore's office.

Amelia sternly asks "What is going on here Dumbledore?" as the supposed dead person should have been in Azkaban still.

"Why don't you all have a seat while I explain the situation at hand?" says Dumbledore with encouragement to the four new guests in his office.

Augusta simply says "You have twenty minutes to explain to us why" knowing that she will cause trouble for Dumbledore within the Wizengamot during their next scheduled meeting.

The other three guests nod their heads in agreement with Augusta's statement

"Of course" says Dumbledore in response as Amelia has agreed with Augusta on the matter especially when she could arrest Barty and himself in the matter of minutes.

-ALCM-

AN: Please Review.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Life Changing Moment **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I will question him myself before anything will be discussed" states Amelia putting her foot down with agreement from the others present even Severus.

Severus says quickly "I will fetch another vial of veritaserum" as the others nod in agreement as he is a recognize Potions Master.

With Severus gone, the others take a seat in the Dumbledore's office waiting for the questioning to begin.

-ALCM-

Within minutes, Severus returns to give Barty another dose of veritaserum as Amelia begins her questioning.

Amelia asks calmly "What is your full name and the name of your parents?" as two base questions use during most questioning to ensure the batch of veritaserum is working properly from his old Hogwarts's records.

"My name is Barty Matthew Crouch the son of Barty David Crouch and Olivia Jane Crouch nee Grey" states Barty in a monotone voice.

"When did you become an death eater and take the mark of Lord Voldemort?" asks Amelia as it's a common question to ask death eaters.

Barty simply answers "The day after my eighteenth birthday on August 28th 1979"

"Where you involve in the attack against Lord and Lady Longbottom on November 2nd 1981?" asks Amelia wanting to know more about the attack that left her two friends in Janus Thickey Ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for the rest of their lives.

Barty replies by saying "I was not involve in the torture of Lord and Lady Longbottom; however, I hid Heir Longbottom away from the Lestranges as a child should have a chance to live" as his godson was the same age as Neville.

"How did you manage to escape Azkaban?" asks Amelia wanting to know about any security measures that need to be in place to avoid this from occurring again such as they added wards against animagus since Sirius's own escape from prision.

Barty calmly says "My mother's dying wish was to see me free from Azkaban, so my father complied with my mother's wish. My mother took polyjuice potion to trade places with myself and I left with my father as my mother through polyjuice potion" with that answer Amelia knows to add to a ward against polyjuice potion as well.

"Where you involve with attack at the Quidditch World Cup?" asks Amelia wanting to know more about the recent death eater attack.

Barty simply says "I did not take part in the attack at the Quidditch World Cup" as his father found him before he could leaving their house-elf alone in the chaos holding Harry's wand.

Amelia asks her next question "Why are you currently at Hogwarts?" wanting to know why this man is around her niece and other children.

"My mission from the Dark Lord was to place Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire because the Dark Lord was planning to kidnap Harry in the third task as the Cup would be a portkey to complete a ritual to return him to his body" explains Barty before currently to say "That is why I was posing as Alastor Moody in order to get close to Harry in order to guide him"

"Do you know what this ritual is?" asks Amelia wanting to research ways to stop Voldemort from returning.

Barty answers "No but I know that I will be summon to find another way for the ritual to occur"

Amelia then asks "Do you personal know anything about Voldemort in order to defeat him?"

"I believe that the Dark Lord horcruxes" says Barty in response to Amelia's questions.

Amelia simply asks "Who are you loyal to?" as her last question and Barty simply says "My godson" as the effects of veritaserum wears off.

-ALCM-

After the questioning was complete, everybody expect for Dumbledore and Barty where thinking about what was said.

Augusta states breaking the silence "If Barty helps defeat Voldemort, I will support him in this trial after the war" as Dumbledore, Sirius, and the Greengrass all agree with her statement.

"If that is the case I will give my support as the proxy for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones and as the Head of the DMLE" says Amelia in agreement especially if the Most Ancient and Noble of Longbottom agrees as it was a crime against their house that sentenced Barty to Azkaban.

Sirius simply asks "What's next?" in regards to defeating Voldemort once and for all.

-ALCM-

AN: Please Review.


End file.
